


Cabelos de raios solares e olhos de folha de orvalho

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Metaphorical, Oneshot, Princess AU, Saphic, Thief
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: É uma ironia que logo eu, que sou ladina, tive meu coração roubado por uma bela dama de sorriso confiante e porte altivo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Temari, Haruno Sakura/Temari
Kudos: 1





	Cabelos de raios solares e olhos de folha de orvalho

**É** uma ironia que logo eu, que sou ladina, tive meu coração roubado por uma bela dama de sorriso confiante e porte altivo. A moça, com seus maneirismos de realeza e caráter de camponesa, não parece ter noção do que fez comigo. E talvez nem mesmo eu tenha.

Entretanto, é que ela não é uma dama qualquer, e sim a princesa desse reino. Com seus cabelos de raios solares e os seus olhos de folha de orvalho, sorri travessa enquanto escapa dos muros da realeza, não parecendo se sentir culpada em despedir-se de suas vestes belas e trajar surradas e puídas roupas de plebeia. E ela vai e sai aventurando-se nesse mundo porque é nele que nasceu e o céu que quer conhecer é azul.

Um pássaro de olhos afiados e grandes asas, porém incapaz de voar, é isso que Temari é. Ela quer conhecer os céus, quer sentir o vento em suas penas. E eu, mera ladra dos subúrbios da cidade, que nunca nem liguei para os que estão acima sentem, me sinto mal em não ser uma feiticeira para dar-lhe asas mais fortes ou uma chave para se libertar dessa gaiola de ouro envenenado.

E sei que isso pode soar como uma desculpa de uma garota escorregadia de língua afiada e de doces palavras, mas tenho uma explicação para tudo o que sinto por essa moça. É que ela é diferenciada, entende? Não é coisa da minha cabeça, é coisa do meu coração. Não é sobre sua face de deusa da beleza, é sobre seu interior de deusa guerreira.

A princesa é do tipo que o que quase a mata a faz se sentir vívida, que o que a derruba a faz querer alçar voo adiante. É de um jeito que enlouquece, e talvez eu goste justamente disso, desse fervor irredutível e desse ar que é um misto de menina brincalhona e rainha corajosa. Porém, vivendo em seu mundo de cristal pálido e toxicamente belo, ela finge que me esquece e esse é o meu perigo.

Temari é a musa e eu poeta, e assim a arte se acerta, catarse que faz-me sentir bem. É o quadro para a minha moldura, nos completamos mais do que eu pensei que ocorreria alguma vez. Surrupiando pela sobrevivência nessa cidade em tons de sépia e cinza maçante, eu não imaginei que seria no verde dos teus olhos que eu me perderia. E foi me perdendo neles que juro que me encontrei.

Mesmo se os deuses apoiam que vá embora, todos vaiam. E, oh, não preciso de suas moedas de ouro ou de sua coroa, só a peço para não ir embora. Eu prometo lhe mostrar esse mundo habitual e te fazer acreditar que ele é especial, eu posso fazê-la voar mais alto do que uma vez pensou que seria capaz. Diga que sim e eu serei as suas asas.

Nesses contos de musicista andarilho, eu digo-lhe que ainda há uma canção a cantar e que é sobre uma ladra solitária de cabelos róseos que teve o seu coração surrupiado por uma princesa escorregadia de olhos esmeralda. Mas é que a ladina é mesmo boa no que faz e, no final dessa história, a dama vê-se com o coração roubado também.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
